


A Lover's Tryst in the Ruins

by Abernathe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abernathe/pseuds/Abernathe
Summary: Belle and Gold decide to visit abandoned castle ruins in the Highlands...and end up doing a bit more than just exploring.





	A Lover's Tryst in the Ruins

“It looks like it will be clear skies today,” said Gold, glancing out the window and then over the breakfast table at Belle.

“Mmm, yes, it does. Maybe we can explore some of the castle ruins we’ve talked about visiting,” said Belle, finishing her coffee.

Gold’s house was outside a small town in the north, near the sea, and they had read that there were several castles, or what was left of them, further up the coast. They tried periodically throughout the year to take a break from work and their busy lives in London to spend time at Gold’s house in northern Scotland. 

Belle had grown to love the Scottish Highlands as Gold did, and they both greatly enjoyed the time they spent there together. So far this was the first day the rains had let up and they decided, no matter how enjoyable it was to sit by the fire and read and play chess and talk, it was time to get out of the house. 

They drove north, by the sea, and for a while simply enjoyed the drive. Gold’s car, an old Bentley, was delightful, and the wild, harsh beauty of the highlands was something they never tired of. They didn’t pass another car and Belle thought how she loved the solitude and quiet of the highlands. Apart from the sounds of the sea, of the wind across the moors, of the rain, there was none of the noise that was inescapable in London. She glanced at Gold, and smiled. He’s the only one I need, she thought to herself, and reached over to squeeze his knee.

He glanced at her and smiled back and put his hand over hers.

As they came around a bend in the road, Belle pointed towards ruins on a bluff overlooking the sea. “What about that one? It looks good to explore.”

Gold agreed and pulled over. They made their way up the rocky path towards the ruins, pausing as they reached the outer walls. A large wild rose bush had grown up along the wall, almost obscuring the path, but behind it, a tall archway still stood, and presumably once was the entrance into the courtyard.

Gold paused and squinted up at the lettering still visible over the entry way. 

“Can you make it out?” asked Belle, as a raven cawed at them from the castle turrets.

“Aye. It’s Scottish Gaelic. I think it says ‘Dark Castle,’ said Gold. “I can’t tell if the first part of the name is missing, or if that’s all there was.”

“Hmm… The Dark Castle. That seems a suitable name for a castle like this, on the cliff, overlooking the sea and moors. Especially with fog that would come in and the history in the region, the fighting between clans and everything,” said Belle, as she imagined all the history the old stones had seen. 

“Indeed. Well, after you, my lady,” said Gold with a flourish and mock bow, his eyes dancing as he motioned for Belle to enter first.

She laughed and walked under the archway, letting her fingers drag along the stones, and thinking how thick the outer walls were, how imposing the castle must have been in its time. Upon entering the courtyard, she saw that most of the walls and towers still stood, especially on the side facing the sea, but other parts had succumbed to the centuries. Ivy made its way across the stone and ravens watched them from the walls.

They picked their way over stones in the courtyard and reached low ruins that had once been the base for the mighty castle walls. There was a gap in the stones that might have once been a door, and as they walked through it Gold said, “I imagine now we’re entering the castle proper. Maybe this was the Great Hall.”

“Where they would have had feasts for holidays and received visitors,” said Belle, getting lost in the history.

“Aye. And held war councils and meetings of the clans,” added Gold. He loved the history as much as she did.

“I wonder if the castle fell to invaders or just fell into disuse…” she mused.

Stone steps survived that led up to the castle walls, and the ramparts led to the one tower that partially remained. Belle went up the stairs to stand in the ruins of the tower. Part of the wall still stood, and she went to stand by where there had once been a large window overlooking the sea. Below the waves on the cliffs and she breathed deeply, savoring the salt air.

Gold followed her, and paused as he reached the top of the stairs to watch her. She stood, looking out at the sea, framed by the stone window. The wind brought color to her cheeks and tousled her hair and her eyes were so alive with excitement, and he was reminded how much he loved her. He thought briefly, as he had so often over the years, how lucky he was to have her in his life. She turned, and caught him watching her.

Maybe it was the salt tang in the air or the wildness of the Highlands or romance of castle ruins, but Belle felt intoxicated and daring. She smiled back at Gold, an invitation and suggestion in her smile.

She held out her hand to him. “My lord?”

Gold quirked an eyebrow and slowly walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it with a murmured, “My lady.”

And then he kissed her. She half sat, half leaned against the window sill (the width of the walls was wide enough that she could sit in the ruined window and even could have leaned back), one leg wrapped around his, and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He stood with one leg pressed between hers and she bit at his lower lip in the way she knew drove him crazy.

As the kisses increased in intensity, he moved his hands to start undoing the buttons on her coat, but first he murmured, “Are we doing this?”

“I’m in if you are,” she murmured back breathlessly, a mischievous spark in her eye that turned him on all the more, and moved to help with the buttons. She shrugged off her coat and worked on his coat buttons. He slipped his hand under his sweater and ran his fingers up her side to brush his thumb over her nipple and she squirmed at his touch.

“Turn around,” he murmured, his voice roughened with desire. Belle was happy to oblige, turning her head so they could still kiss. He slipped his hand back under her sweater to cup her breast, reveling in how the silk material felt under his fingers and she made a small noise deep in her throat.

Gold moved his other hand down to stroke between her legs and even though she still had her jeans on, she gasped and shifted against him, and heard his sharp intake of breath from behind her. Her breath caught as he kissed along her jawline to the sensitive place beneath her ear and her hands moved to help him undo the buttons on her jeans. 

He pushed down her pants and underwear and then slid his hand down her stomach to touch her directly. She put a hand out to lean against the stones and as he touched her a sound of longing escaped her. Gold touched her as he knew she liked to be touched, circling her clit and touching upon it, fast and then slow, and she ground her hips against his fingers as he teased her. His other hand slipped under her bra to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple, and she felt she was close to coming. But she wanted him with her and could feel he was hard behind her.

“Wait,” she murmured thickly.

“Are you ok?” His voice was hoarse, his breathing heavy.

Belle reached a hand to ran it up his thigh to cup him between his legs. He groaned and his hand momentarily tightened on her breast. 

“With you,” she said, her breath ragged as well. 

She reached to behind her to undo his belt and pants and he moved to help her push them down. And then she was stroking him and he jerked his hips against her hand and it was his turn to gasp out “wait!”

But then he shifted her into a better position and as he entered her she bent forward, bracing her forearms against the stone. A small part of her mind noted she would have bruises later, but that got pushed aside as one of his hands returned to touching her, the other gripping her hip tightly. 

He rocked against her slowly at first and then increased his pace, all the while deftly touching her, bringing her closer and closer. She came with a shudder and a choked cry, and, after a few more thrusts, he joined her. They stayed together, leaning against the stones as they caught their breath, Gold’s hands on either side of her, his breath warm against the back of her neck. 

“That was wonderful,” she murmured, heart still beating quickly.

“Mmmhmm,” he said from behind her, satisfied smugness in his voice, and he kissed the back of her neck.

She laughed softly, partly because she could imagine his expression, the fulfillment and love.

Finally Belle shivered slightly – it wasn’t the warmest day – and Gold stepped back and they both readjusted their clothes. He picked up her coat and held it for her as she slipped it back on. 

Her coat on, she turned to face him. His breathing wasn’t quite back to normal yet, there was color in his cheeks and his eyes were bright. She hugged him tightly, murmuring, “I love you” into his ear.

“Aye, and I love you too,” he murmured back, holding her tightly. “Forever and always.”

And they headed back to the car, Gold pausing to pick a rose for Belle as they left the castle.


End file.
